Unos niños de primera
by Flaky02anime
Summary: El puto líder de akatsuki creo un jutsu de fertilización que lograría que los ukes quedaran embarazados lo cual molesta a algunos semes.¿Podrán lograr ser padres? , ¿como sera la vida de los crios? mpreg , KisaIta , KakuHidan y TobiDei NOTA: ojo, que este fic no es mio es de una amiga que me pido que lo suba es de 'grynep'
1. Vamos a ser padres?¡

Capitulo 1: Vamos a ser padres?!

Un día como todos en la ya muy conocida cueva Akatsuki se podían oír la pelea de una pareja ya muy conocida (kakuhidan, mi parejita favorita) discutían sobre un tema que hacia al avaro estallar en furia.  
Kaku- COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO?! NO SABES EL DINERO QUE TENDRE QUE GASTAR?!  
Hi- PUES PERDON POR QUERER QUE NUESTRA RELACION BALLA MAS LEJOS JODIDO KAKUZU!  
Discutían tanto que no se percataron de la llegada del líder, el cual los miraba con una cara entre confundida y fastidiada (N/A- existe?).  
Pe- Se puede saber por que pelean ahora? Son las 8 de la mañana (N/A- Para mi eso es temprano)  
Kaku- Es por su culpa Pein-Sama, castíguelo.  
Hi- QUE?! QUE CLASE DE NOVIO ERES?! JASHIN-SAMA TE MALDICE! ADEMAS LA CULPA LA TIENE EL PUTO LIDER, EL FUE EL QUE LO INVENTO! YO SOLO QUERIA PROBARLO!  
Pe- Asíque es por eso que pelean…

-FLASHBACK-

Pe- Escuchen con atención, los reuní a ustedes 4 para decirles algo muy importante.  
Dei- Y que es, hum?  
Hi- VAMOS PUTO LIDER ESCUPELO YA!  
Pe- Primero, mas respeto Hidan, segundo, quería enseñarles un nuevo jutsu que cree especialmente para ustedes 4.  
Dei- Un jutsu para nosotros, hum?  
Ita- Y que hace exactamente?  
Pe- Pues, se me ocurrió una idea muy descabellada, este es un jutsu de fertilización, el cual podrá hacer que se embarazen, esta idea se me ocu…  
Hi- QUE MIERDA?!  
Los demás- PEIN-SAMA, ACASO NOS VIO CARA DE UKES?!  
Pe- Deidara, tu apariencia afeminada no te ayuda, Sasori, tú también pareces uke con esa cara, Itachi, tus pestañas no te ayudan, además que te maquillas y Hidan, ya es muy obvio.  
Los pobres ukes se quedaron callados, ya para que discutían con el líder.  
Pe- Bien, ahora que se callaron puedo seguir diciéndoles mi plan…  
Ninguno habla, solo se quedaron escuchando al líder.  
Pe- Bien, esa idea se me ocurrió ya que podría servirle a la organización, esos niños no solo tendrán las habilidades de sus respectivos padres si no que también estarán dispuestos a vengarse si llagan a morir.  
Hi- Y USTED CREE QUE EL VIEJO AVARO (N/A- Viejo verde XD) QUIERE SER PAPA?!  
Pe- A eso voy, tienen que joderlos.  
Los ukes- Y COMO LOS JODEMOS?! ESE ES EL CASO!  
Pe- Simplemente díganles que quieren tener s*** (N/A- ya saben que dijo XD), ellos no se resistirán.  
Después de que los ukesinis aceptaran la idea del líder, Pein les enseño el maldito jutsu como le dicen los ukes.  
-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-  
Por tanto ruido que hacían la pareja, todos los Akatsukis restantes hicieron acto de presencia en la sala.  
Los- semes (menos Kaku)- Por que tanto jadeo?  
Kaku- SABÍAN USTEDES QUE SUS QUERIDOS NOVIOS ESTAN EMBARAZADOS?!  
Después de la noticia de Kakuzu, todos los semes se quedaron con la más grande de WTF?!  
Kaku- Me reuso a ser padre.  
Tobi/Obito- Pienso lo mismo.  
Hi- Y que quieren que hagamos?  
Kaku- Abortar, ya que solo tienen 1 mes.  
Después de que Kakuzu y Tobi/Obito les dijeran que debían abortar los instintos maternales de Hidan y Deidara reaccionaron al escuchar esto lo que logro que se pusieran a llorar, lo cual los semes no resistieron.  
Tobi/Obito- Ya dei no llores, si quieres lo cuidamos juntos.  
Dei- *deja de llorar* Enserio?  
Tobi/Obito- Si dei.  
Dei- *lo abraza* Gracias, sabía que entenderías.

-CON HIDAN Y KAKUZU-

Kakuzu no soporto ver como su uke lloraba.  
Kaku- BIEN SI QUIERES QUE CRIEMOS A UN BEBE, CRIAREMOS A UN BEBE!  
Hi- SIIII *lo abraza*  
Kaku- Manipuladores.

-CON LOS OTROS PADRES Y MADRES-

Kisa. Itachi, tu igual estas embarazado?  
Ita- s..si  
Kisa- Seremos padres?  
Ita- Si…  
Kisame se levanta del sofá lo mas serio posible y abraza a Itachi.  
Kisa- QUE BIEN ITACHI SEREMOS PADRES!  
Ita- LO SEE.  
Kisa- ENHORABUENA  
Hi- Por que no pueden reaccionar como Kisame?  
Dei- Algo de apoyo no estaría mal señores amargados.  
Con respecto a los otros padres, pues aceptaron sin rechistar.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Alegría , Desmayo y¿Suegros?

Antes aclaro, los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto, el fic si es mío.  
Otra cosa, la pareja central de este capitulo es Kakuhidan, si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aca? Tiene leves toques de PeinKonan

Unos niños de primera

Capitulo 2: Alegría, Desmayo y… ¿Suegros?

Pocos días después de la noticia por parte de los ukesinis, todo paresia normal. Todos se reunieron para desayunar en el gran comedor (N/A- XD).  
El pu… digo, el líder tomaba su café y leía el periódico mientras que los demás comían sus cereales y hablaban de estupideces. Konan llega y se sienta al lado de Pein, se queda viendo a los ukesinis un tiempo y le hace la pregunta del millón a Pein.  
Ko- Pein, no te gustaría ser padre?  
Ante esta pregunta el líder solo opto por escupir el café, el cual dejo empapado al pobre de Itachi.  
Pe- *secándose la boca con una servilleta* a que viene esa pregunta?  
Ko- Pein, estoy embarazada.  
Pein, que al oír estas palabras se dejo caer en el suelo, perdió la conciencia. Y a los demás Akatsukis ni les importo, ni siquiera fueron a ayudar a Pein.  
Konan, preocupada, se paro de su silla y fue a ayudarlo, cosa que nadie más hizo.

-DESPUES DE QUE PEIN DESPERTO-

Pe- pe…pero… PERO COMO QUE SERE PADRE?!  
Ko- Simple, yo estoy embarazada de ti y tu eres el padre  
Pe- Me refiero a, como paso?!  
Hi- Simple, tu y Konan fol…  
Pe- YA LO SE!  
Hi- Entonces no preguntes…  
Ko- Pein, estas enojado?  
Pe- No Konan, no estoy enojado…. Estoy feliz  
Ko- Enserio? Estas seguro?  
Pe- Konan *se levanta y la abraza* gracias Konan.  
(N/A- que cursi XD)

-

Días después de esa muy cursi escena, los Akatsukis veían la televisión.  
Dei- *con el control remoto* no hay nada bueno que ver, hum *cambiaba de canales*  
Saso- *con la guía de televisión* ajam.  
Hi- Vamos pinocho, enserio no hay nada?  
Saso- Nada, es todo o infantil o aburrido.  
Pe- Dame eso *le arrebata la guía* lo único digno de ver…. Es un especial de bodas?!  
Hidan, Deidara, Sasori y Kisame (N/A- Si, kisa XD)- Un especial de bodas? (hum)… DEIDARA PONLO (N/A- obvio que eso ultima deidei no lo dijo).  
Deidara cambio al especial de bodas, que justo se llamaba "La boda de tus sueños". Los ukesinis, y kisa, quedaron como hipnotizados frente al televisor. Los demás semes, e Itachi, trataron de sacar a su respectiva pareja del televisor.  
Kaku- Vamos Hidan, desde cuando te gustan esas cosas? *lo tenia del cuello, para especificar lo tenia agarrado de la banda de su aldea*  
Hi- Desde ahora *se agarra al televisor*  
Y así estuvieron por 2 horas, hasta que por fin se soltaron del televisor.

-

2 semanas después, digamos que recordar lo que paso semanas atrás le dio una gran idea a cierto ava… digo, tesorero, una idea que dejara a todo Akatsuki con la boca abierta, en especial a cierto albino.

-HORA DEL DESAYUNO-  
Casi todo Akatsuki menos Kakuzu- QUE?!  
Kakuzu estaba arrodillado, pidiéndole matrimonio a Hidan, lo cual eso no fue lo que les sorprendió a todos, sino que la gema que había era enorme, lo cual dejo a cierto albino totalmente sorprendido y al borde del desmayo (N/A- la gema el anillo imagínenlo ustedes)  
Hi- esto… esto es enserio? *el chico estaba totalmente rojo de vergüenza*  
Ka- pues si…  
Dei- Pero tu? Pidiendo matrimonio? Hum  
Ka- Si, ahora si me permites *se aclara la garganta* Hidan… tu… quisieras ca… ca… casarte… con… con migo?  
Hidan estaba totalmente en shock ya que nunca pensó que su viejo avaro le pidiera tal propuesta.  
Kaku- Y bien? Aceptas?  
Todo Akatsuki ponía atención a lo que pasaba en ese instante que tan solo con la mirada le decían a Hidan que aceptara, y el chico albino solo atino a aceptar con un movimiento de cabeza para luego saltar a abrazar a su prometido.  
Hi- Si, si me quiero casar con tigo Kakuzu *decía muy feliz*  
Después de tan cursi escena (N/A- estoy con puras cursilerías) los nuevos prometidos se dieron un apasionado beso que los ukesinis (menos Itachi) y a Kisame los dejaron conmovidos.

-

-EN EL ENSAYO DE LA BODA-

Papa (o cura?)- blablablablabla, acepta al joven Hidan como esposo para blablablablabla?  
Kaku- acep…  
Madre de Hidan- *entra pateando la puerta de la iglesia* HIDAN!  
Hi- MADRE?!

CONTINUARA…. Jujuju.


	3. Capítulo Extra

Unos niños de primera

Capitulo Extra I: ¿Quiénes son mis padres?

Lucky- Bueno un personaje quería hacerles un juego de adivinanzas y yo quería mas tiempo para hacer el cap 3, así que empecemos con el cap Extra.  
Cloe- Hola, me llamo Cloe, mi apellido no les diré o se acaba el juego. El juego se trata de que tendrán que adivinar quienes son mis padres según 3 pistas que les daré, una vez lo sepan, digan el nombre de la pareja mas mi nombre y apellido, bueno, que empiece el juego…. Aquí van las pistas.

- Soy considerada la mas hermosa, es de familia.  
- Me encanta nadar.  
- Uso ninjutsu de elemento fuego y agua.  
Esas son las pistas, espero adivinan.

Lucky- Recuerden, es un juego, pero al primer ganador, que tenga cuenta, le daremos un adelanto de lo que pasara en el cap 3.  
Cloe- Nos vemos.


	4. Luchando por Hidan

Antes aclaro, los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto, el fic si es mío.  
Otra cosa, la pareja central de este capitulo es Kakuhidan, si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué ases aca?

Unos niños de primera

Capitulo 3: Luchando por Hidan.

"En el capitulo Anterior….  
Kakuzu le propone matrimonio a Hidan, este acepta. En el ensayo de la boda, una visita inesperada aparece…

Papa- acepta al joven Hidan como esposo? (…)  
Kaku- acep…  
Mama de Hidan- HIDAN!  
Hi- MAMA?!

Sigamos…"

Padre- Hidan, aquí estabas  
Hi- Pues si, soy un ninja renegado, a caso lo olvidan?  
(Nota: Hidan le tiene mucho respeto (XD) y temor a su abue)  
Abuelo- HIDAN MAS RESPETO A TU PADRE  
Hi- s..si querido abuelo  
Kaku- o.O?  
Abuelo- No nos vas a presentar?  
Hi- cl..claro, amigos ellos son mis familiares *los empieza a señalar* el es mi querido abuelo, mi querida madre, a y este de aquí es mi padre, familia los de aya son mis amigos *se los muestra* el afeminado es Deidara, el de su lado es Tobi, el de cabello naranja es el puto líder, la de al lado es su novia Konan, el de ahí es Itachi y su novio Kisame, también esta Sasori con su novio Hiko, a su lado esta Zetsu con su novio Osame, y este de acá es mi novio.  
(Nota: Hiko y Osame son míos ^^ ya que Sasori y Zetsu se me iban a quedar solteros)  
Abuelo- que, llegamos en mal momento? *se pone sus anteojos* mucho gusto linda señorita *le toma de la mano a Deidara*  
Dei- disculpe señor, soy un hombre, hum  
Abuelo- O enserio?, necesito gafas nuevas  
Ita- Descuide señor, no es usted, todos confunden a Deidara con una mujer *burlandose*  
Abuelo- oh… mis disculpas joven  
Dei- Descuide, no es el primero, hum  
Dicho esto el muchacho se voltea a ver a sus demás compañeros, mientras estos se hacían los idiotas (silbaban)  
Kaku- em… hola  
Mama- Disculpa y tu *mirándolo de arriba abajo* quien eres?  
Kaku- Soy el novio de Hidan  
Mama- A si que tu novio  
Hi- Pues… si  
Kaku- Un gusto *saludo japonés *  
Mama- Mucho gusto, y cuantos años tienes?  
Kaku- Etto…  
Hi- Pues… mama…  
Pe- tiene 91 años padres de Hidan *burlandose*  
Los demás akatsukis- SERAS IMBECIL!  
(Saso- no puedo creer que fue mi novio antes  
Pe- en el otro fic sigues siendo mi novio e.e  
Hik- ¬¬ pero aquí es MI novio, y ya callate o traigo imanes)  
Pe- ok, ok…. Y… señores, que opinan?  
Hi- Líder, lo voy a matar  
Kaku- No si lo ago yo primero  
Abuelo- 91… años…? … HIDAN!  
Hi- Que pasa querido abuelito del alma?  
Abuelo- COMO SE TE OCURRE CASARTE CON ALGUIEN MAS VIEJO QUE TU PROPIO ABUELO?!  
Ita- a poco, Kakuzu eres tan viejo?  
Kaku- Creo que mi edad ya esta dicha  
Hi- Vamos que tiene?  
Pe- Que es como mas de 70 años mayor que tu *burlandose*  
Los demas akatsukis- SIERRA LA BOCA IMBECIL!  
Kaku- Líder cállese  
Mama- Por Jashin-Sama, ustedes dos hagan algo! *refiriéndose a su esposo y al abuelo*  
Abuelo- Hidan… lo prohíbo, tu te vas de esta organización de locos AHORA  
Los Akatsukis- COMO QUE LOCOS?! Somos perfectamente normales  
Mama- Definan normales  
Dei- que tengo cuatro bocas no me hace anormal, hum  
Kisa- que sea mitad tiburón no es raro  
Pe- además mis pircings son cules  
Ko- que sea de papel no significa nada  
Saso- aunque sea de madera tengo sentimientos sabe?  
Zet- Yo soy el más normal de todos  
Kaku- que tengo 5 corazones es totalmente normal  
Hi- que me sacrifique yo mismo igual es normal  
Tobi- TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO  
Ita- no pues… yo soy hermoso  
Akatsukis- SOMOS COMPLETAMENTE NORMALES  
Abuelo- SON COMPLETAMENTE ANORMALES, HIDAN, TE SACAREMOS DE ESTA ORGANIZACIÓN EN NOMBRE DE JASHIN-SAMA  
Hi- soy un villano de rango S no puedo volver a la aldea, además acá estoy bien descuiden  
Abuelo- YA VERAS COMO AGO QUE TE DEJEN VOLVER, Y TU OBEDESE O SUFRE LA IRA DE JASHIN-SAMA  
Dei- jashin no existe, hum  
Papa- jashin ilumina al afeminado *Deidara es iluminado*  
Mama- y tu "Kakuzu" si ese es tu nombre viejo verde de pacotilla, crees en Jashin-Sama?  
Kaku- Etto…  
Hi- no metas la pata como el puto Líder por favor  
Kaku- Etto… les seré sincero, la verdad no  
Mama- HASTA AQUÍ, TIENES 91 AÑOS ERES UN VIEJO VERDE DE PACOTILLA QUE SOLO BUSCA TENER SEXO CON MI BEBITO Y LO PEOR NO CREES EN JASHIN-SAMA  
Abuelo- HASTA AQUÍ, NOS LLEBAMOS A HIDAN DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA, VAMOS *agarra a Hidan*  
Hi- … esperen *se suelta* no me quiero ir con ustedes  
Abuelo- entonces será por la fuerza *vos estilo Itachi de ultratumba*  
Ita- OIGA! ESA ES MI VOS!  
Abuelo- pues yo tengo mas años que tu, asíque es MI vos, y tu Hidan!  
Ita- es como obvio que usted es mas viejo, si yo soy bello y joven *presumiendo*  
Abuelo- te daré de sacrificio, pero será otro día, Hidan *el abuelo tiene esa puta habilidad que tiene Shikamaru con la sombra, ya me olvide el nombre pero lo tiene (me dicen como se llama?)  
Hi- vamos, suéltame abuelo, por que están tan enojados?  
Mama- mira primero, es más viejo que el abuelo, segundo, solo busca tener puro sexo con tigo nada mas que eso y tercero no cree en Jashin-Sama  
Abuelo- asíque te sacaremos de aquí  
Hi- abuelo… debo decirte algo…  
Abuelo- que?  
Hi- estoy embarazado  
Abuelo- ….  
Mama- DIME QUE NO ES CON EL VIEJO VERDE!  
Kaku- *pensando* por favor deje de decirme así ¬¬  
Hi- *sarcasmo el cual nadie se dio cuenta* no fíjese es del afeminado  
Kaku- QUE?!  
Dei- QUE YO QUE?!  
Mama- a bueno el afeminado esta mas lindo y cuantos años tienes joven?  
Dei- 19, hum  
Hi- QUE NADIE SABE LO QUE ES EL SARCASMO?!  
Papa- ay por Jashin *el único que SI entendió el sarcasmo*  
Pe- señor si sabia hablar?  
Papa- ¬¬ si, si se hablar, y tu deberías aprender a callarte  
Ko- deberías hacerle caso al caballero  
Mama- Y COMO MIERDA QUEDASTE EMBARAZADO?!  
Akatsuki- *apuntan al Líder* TODO FUE CULPA DEL PUTO LÍDER!  
Abuelo- justo tenía que ser ¬¬  
Pe- pero que hice ahora?  
Saso- metiste la pata, como siempre  
Pe- pero estoy calladito  
Saso- pero aun callado metes la pata  
Mama- bien Hidan lo abortas y punto  
Hi- CLARO QUE NO, ESTAS ENFERMA?! *acto seguido de decir eso recibe una fuerte cachetada de parte de su madre*  
Kaku- Hidan *lo ayuda a pararse* te duele mucho?  
Hi- descuida… estoy bien…  
Kaku- que alivio  
Mama- OYE VIEJO VERDE NO TOQUES A MI HIJO!

Después de muchas peleas, convencieron a la madre de Hidan de que interrogue a Kakuzu haber si es "Acto" para su hijo

-Escena tipo de interrogación-  
Mama- *golpea la mesa*

Creen que Kakuzu sobrevivirá? La madre de Hidan aceptara su relación? Y su futuro nieto/a? el abuelo me enseñara jutsus? El padre de Hidan hablara mas seguido? Y Pein dejara de ser un idiota en mi fic? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de "Unos niños de primera".

CONTINUARA

Quiero aclarar que me atrase por que adopte un gatito bebe que encontré en la calle y por eso no pude seguir, pero aquí estoy y no me olvido de mi fic ^^

Flaky: por el gato? Pero si lo encontraste hace dos días e.e , para la próxima apurare mas xD


	5. Las preguntas de mamá

Unos niños de primera

Capitulo 4: Las preguntas de mama

"En el capitulo Anterior….  
Los padres y el abuelo de Hidan rechazan su relación con Kakuzu y deciden sacarlo de la organización.  
Después de muchas peleas, convencieron a la madre de Hidan de que interrogue a Kakuzu haber si es "Acto" para su hijo

-Escena tipo de interrogación-  
Mama- *golpea la mesa*  
Sigamos…"

-escena tipo de interrogación-  
Mama- *golpea la mesa* CUALES SON TUS INTENCIONES CON MI HIJO!?  
Kaku- no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño si es lo que le preocupa, yo estoy con Hidan por que lo amo (o eso trata de demostrar)  
Mamá- NOO TE DA VERGÜENZA ESTAR CON UN JOVEN 70 AÑOS MAS JOVEN QUE TU!  
Kaku- el amor no tiene edad señora  
Mamá- CON QUE PLANEAS MANTENER A MI HIJO¡?¡  
Kaku- soy el tesorero de Akatsuki, tengo dinero asta en mi manga *saca una bolsa de su manga*  
Mamá- súper...digo... POR QUE ESTAS CUBIERTO CON ESA MASCARA ¡?  
Kaku- por que tengo una cicatriz en la boca  
Mamá- solo en la boca? o en otras parte igual?  
Kaku- prácticamente por todas partes  
Mamá: bien? , CUANTAS VECES A LA SEMANA TIENES SEXO CON MI HIJO!?  
La mamá hizo esa pregunta tan fuerte que se escucho hasta fuera de la sala donde estaban los demás lo cual provocó que Akatsuki riera, que Hidan se sonrojara y que el abuelo escupiera el café enésima del padre de Hidan  
Mamá- BIEN RESPONDE¡  
Kaku- como esta embarazado, ase como 2 meses 0 veces  
Mamá- PERO ANTES DE QUE QUEDARA EMBARAZADO! Y QUIERO LA PUTA VERDAD¡  
Kaku- mmm prácticamente siempre que uno de los dos se calentara  
Mama- QUE?! , ¿Cuantas veces pasaba eso? e.e  
Kaku- como 1 ves por semana, aveces por mes  
Mama- ¬¬ dime la puta verdad -golpea la mesa-  
Kaku- bueno, como unas 14 veces por semana o mes  
Mama- TENIAN SEXO 14 VECES POR SEMANA¡  
ok esto se escucho hasta en Konoha  
Sasu- que fue eso?  
Naruto- no lo se...  
Sasu- pero me dio ideas  
Naruto- e.e  
Sasu- vamos, que opinas?  
Naruto- claro...

*devuelta al interrogatorio*

Mama- COMO SE TE OCURRE! 14 VECES POR SEMANA!  
Kaku- también tenía la probación de Hidan  
Mama- quien era el que mas pedía sexo?  
Kaku- Hidan  
Mama- QUE HIDAN ES EL CALIENTE¡  
Hidan- Jashin mátame...  
Kaku- es el mas caliente, yo también ayudo  
Mama- ¬¬  
Kaku- otra pregunta?  
Mama- sácate la ropa  
Kaku- O.o ok *se la saca*  
Mama- la mascara igual  
Kaku- *se la casa* ya?  
Mama- . . .  
Kaku- le pasa algo señora?  
Mama- ok. . . si yo te diera dinero a cambio de sexo queme dirías?  
Kaku- primero, como es la madre de mi prometido diría que no, segundo no lo aria porque seria infiel a Hidan  
Mama- interesante... ¿por que tuvieron sexo la primera vez? ¿Quien se calentó?  
Kaku- bueno, digamos que yo  
Mama- -aura maligna- explícate bien  
Kaku- Haver...*busca las palabras adecuadas*  
Mama- vamos¡  
Kaku- buena la cosa es que en una fiesta yo … Pues... bebí mas de lo necesario...y...pues...me...  
Mama- te lo violaste, ¿cierto? e.e  
Kaku- más o menos  
Mama- ¿como que mas o menos? e.e  
Kaku- pues que nos queríamos y como que lo disfrutamos un poco (no me digas que no es verdad)  
Mama- *grita a todo pulmón* TE VIOLASTE A MI HIJO?!

-fuera de la sala-

Hidan- *se golpea la cabeza contra la muralla* por que... Tiene...que...ser...tan...estúpido...  
Saso- Hidan ay peores  
Pein- una mariposa ^^  
Saso- ves? el líder es un idiota de primera  
Kisame- señor abuelo... ¿esta bien?  
Abuelo- *con un tic en el ojo* lo mato... cuando salga de ahí lo mato  
Gritos de la mama- TE MATARE MALDITO VIEJO DE MIERDA!  
Gritos de la mama- VEN ACÁ DE MI NO TE ESCAPAS¡  
Kaku- SOCORRO!  
Mama- DE AQUÍ NO SALES CON VIDA¡ TE DARE DE SACRIFICO A JASHIN SAMA Y LUEGO OBLIGARE A HIDAN A QUE SE CASE CON LA ALICIA¡  
Deidara- ¬¬  
Tobi- Senpai se casara con Hidan-san?  
Hidan y Deidara- NI DE COÑA¡  
Mama- NO TE DEVOLVERÉ LA ROPA SI SIGUES CON MI HIJO!  
Kisame- pero que esta pasando?  
Ita- Kakuzu esta desnudo?  
Hidan- ¿que? e.e  
Kaku- SOCORRO UNA LOCA QUIERE CORTARME EN 4  
Mama- NO LLEGARAS MUY LEJOS SIN TUS PANTALONES!  
Kaku- *agarra una sabana y sale corriendo de la habitación*  
Hidan- o mi Jashin... PERO QUE COÑO ESTABAN HACIENDO ADENTRO!  
Kaku- perdón te lo digo después *sale a luz de ahí*  
Mama- MALDITO REGRESA!  
Kaku- PRIMERO MUERTO  
mama- BIEN¡ ... Amor...  
Hidan- a quien coño le hablas? e.e  
Mama- a tu padre e.e  
Papa- si? *lee el libro de Itachi (adivinen cual XD)*  
Mama- me quiso violar *apunta a Kakuzu*  
Papa- *con una guadaña igual a la de Hidan solo que negra* TE DARE DE SACRIFICIO  
Hidan- WTF¡  
Kisame- y yo pensé que Hidan estaba loco  
Kaku- QUE ME AYUDEN CARAJO! *corre con el padre de Hidan en los talones (ya sabes literal)*  
Hidan- DESPUES! ahora...como que estoy loco?  
Ita- es que siempre actúas como loco  
Hidan- T-T  
Mama- VAMOS AMOR MATALO!  
Papa- COMO MIERDA SON TAN RAPIDOS?!  
Tobi- es que líder-sama nos ase tomar Redbull  
Pein- OLII ^^  
Tobi- líder-sama no que nos ase tomar Redbull para que volemos?  
Pein- sep ^^  
Ita- por que somos los subordinados de alguien tan idiota?  
Kisame- por que el verdadero líder se hace el idiota e.e y puso otro en su lugar  
Deidara- señor abuelo, esta bien ?  
Abuelo- zzzZZZZ *es hora de su siesta*  
Tobi- no despierte al abuelo-san  
Hidan- je...WAAA EL BEBE VA A NACER! *actuación la cual todos creen*  
Papa- QUE?! *se detiene*  
Kaku- NANI?!  
Abuelo- *sobresalto* QUE COSA?!  
Hidan- nada solo fue una patadita...  
Kaku y papa- ahh *vuelven a correr*  
Abuelo- zzZZZ  
Hidan- ¬¬ ¿enserio?  
Mama- VAMOS AMOR MATALO!  
Papa- *logra encajarle la guadaña en una de las mascaras* PUTO LIDER QUE LES DAS REDBULL  
Pein- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO ^^  
Kaku- *por el golpe cae al piso* KUSO  
Papa- ahora muere!  
Hidan- e.e es inmortal  
Ita- de echo si le matan los 5 corazones muere  
Hidan- . . . CORRE COMO EL VIENTO KAKUZU!  
Papa- *ya lo apuñalo como 20 veces*  
Tobi- se te murió tu novio  
Hidan- -con el aura del demonio- pa...pá...  
Papa- que?  
Hidan- te mato...  
Papa- eh por que? yo solo protegía a tu mama  
Hidan- . . . JODER QUE EL NO LE TOCO NI UN PUTO PELO DE SU YA CALVA CABEZA!  
Mamá- MAS RESPETO!  
Abuelo- Hidan mas respeto a tu madre zzzZZ  
Hidan- CÁLLATE VIEJO DE PACOTILLA  
Abuelo- como me dijiste?! Mocoso mal criado!  
Hidan- NO SOY MALCRIADO YA SOY BASTE GRANDE PARA DE  
PODER CUIDARME SOLITO  
Kaku- arch. Mi espalda x.x  
Hidan- estas vivo?  
Kaku- si  
Hidan- *suspiro*  
Kaku- *se levanta*  
Mama- COMO MIERDA SIGUES VIVO?!  
Kaku- ni idea  
Mama- ¬¬  
Kaku- solo se que yo y mis mascaras sobrevivimos  
Hidan- *suspiro* que bueno...  
Kaku- si me disculpan iré por las vendas  
Mama- sigues solo con una toalla e.e  
Kaku- y me pondré pantalones  
Hidan- si por favor...

Después de que Kaku se ponga vendas y los pantalones

Mama- bien...respecto a que te casaras con mi hijo  
Kaku- si?  
Mama- me reuso...  
Kaku- …  
Mama- seguirás con Hidan?  
Kaku- si  
Mama- aunque nos oponemos?  
Kaku- no puedo negar que amo a Hidan y quiero estar con el  
Mama- y seguirás con el sabiendo que tus futuros suegros te trataron de matar?  
Kaku- si  
Mama- bien...PUES YA TIENEN MI BENDICIÓN ^^  
Kaku- gracias señora  
Papa y abuelo- bueno, si ella lo acepta  
Hidan- si?... *-*  
Abuelo- si  
Hidan- de todas formas me casaría e.e  
Mama- no arruines el puto momento e.e  
Ita- ok... a festejar!  
Kisame- SI!  
Tobi- vamos de parranda y Kakuzu-san invita  
Hidan- SI!  
Kaku- OK

Y así fue como la madre, padre y abuelo de Hidan aceptaron su relación con Kakuzu.  
Se podría decir que aquí en mas estuvieron tranquilos, claro sin contar los síntomas del embarazo de Hidan.

"Y aquí termina las partes Kakuhidan, bota por la pareja que quieres que salga en el próximo capitulo de "Unos niños de primera"

Continuara…..

Flaky- e.e hidan mata paciones , arruino el momento x'DDDD


	6. Como los quiero

Unos niños de primera

Capitulo Extra II: Como los quiero

Lucky- Hola queridos lectores y fans de mi tonto y alocado fic… Eh venido para hacerles unas preguntas que quiero que respondan… bueno aquí van las preguntas…  
- Les gusta este fic?  
- Que es lo que mas les gusta del fic?  
- tienen alguna sugerencia de que escribir en el siguiente capitulo?

Bueno esas son las preguntas…  
Cloe- Hola, me recuerdan? Bueno yo are otras preguntas que la autora no se atreve a preguntar… aquí van…  
- Les agrada que allá inventado parejas para Sasori y Zetsu? Así no se me quedaban solteros  
Lucky- em… gracias Cloe (creo)… Bueno les agradecería que me respondieran… Hasta el siguiente extra ^^ los quiero…

(Flaky ¬¬ recuerda el trato, yo subí 3 caps ahora tu sube los tuyos)


	7. Cap

cap... no es ni un extra ni un cap ._.

bueno gracias al comentario de Guest me puse a pensar... que les parecería que pusiera a zetsu con sasori?  
a mi no me molesta, puedo cambiar mi guion mental a la nueva versión, pero quiero que me digan sus opiniones, por favor ^^

* * *

eh desidido no juntar a sasori y a zetsu. tendria que cambiar el guion y como yo ya tengo las historias de los hijos de las parejas lista y echa... tendria que borrarlas y hacer nuevas... y no quiero eso... ademas de que me da flojera pensar en nuevas historias y un nuevo guion... bueno, con respecta a los caps (que estoy asiendo muchos extras) estoy en el cole y como estoy sola (soy nueva me cambiaron de escuela) me es dificil intentar pensar cuando no tengo inspiracion, ademas que los recreos son de 10 minutos donde todos ponene musica a todo volumen y gritan sin parar... pero lo bueno, es que desidi seguir asiendolo apesar de todo ese bachuncho. lo segundo que esta mal con la entrada a clases, mi compañera de fics Flaky (si tu ¬¬) no se conecta mucho y como ella es comedia y casi nada cursi (yo soy comedia y puras cursilerias) tiene que ver lo que escribi y darme su opinion e ideas de como seguir ya que soy muy distraida y algo lenta... y eso es todo, intentare no aser mas caps extras explicando cosas asi, de ahora en mas los caps extras seran juegos, para darme tiempo de escribirlos, en los que Cloe y yo haremos adivinanazas o cosas asi... y patatin patatan yo me ire a escribir.. (otra cosa de por que no escribo, me uni a una pagina que hace juegos de rol yaoi, y me la paso o leyendo las parodias que asen XD o participando y jugando tambien... pero ya me puse las pilas que me faltaban (doble AA) y estoy lista para seguir)... besos los quiero mucho fans son mi unica razon para seguir escribiendo ya que crei que no era buena para esto por que en otras paginas de fanfics no me daban reviews por mis fics... y eso me deprimia, pero ahora se que soy buena y seguire solo por ustedes ^w^

besos Grynep o Lucky como quieran decirme


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 5: El mundo esta lleno de sorpresas

Días después de la boda kakuhidan, todos estaban reunidos, según el puto líder, tenia algo importante que decirles a todos. Una ves que llego el puto líder.  
Pein- supongo que querrán saber por que los eh reunido hoy. Asíque seré directo. Los llame para avisarles mi compromiso con konan, asíque preparen todo para la boda... AHORA DIJE AHORA!  
Y todos salen corriendo...  
-En la sala-  
Hi- puto líder, ponernos a organizar una boda...  
Saso- y quien ara que?  
Todos-...  
Kaku- *saca su teléfono (?)* Yo me encargo del salón de fiesta, Itachi y Tobi ustedes son los expertos en dulces hagan el pastel, Sasori y Deidara decoren el salón, Hidan consigue una iglesia, no jashinista y Kisame, asegúrate de que Tobi no se coma el pastel, que Deidara no explote nada y que Hidan no mate a nadie *se va*  
Hi- Maldito ateo! Eso es una ofensa para Jashin-Sama  
Kisa- ¿no tienes piedad por tu mejor amigo?  
Hi- dejalo es un ¡!PUTO ATEO!¡  
Tobi- hidan-san, cuide su boca ^^U  
Hi- que me as dicho tobi? -con un hacha llena de sangre-  
Tobi- n..no puede matarme hidan-san, d..despues de todo soy el novio de su mejor amigo, no senpai?  
Dei- SACALE LA CABEZA HIDAN!¡ -con palomitas sentado en un sillon-  
Tobi- s..senpai? *ve a hidan y sale corriendo*  
Hi-sale corriendo- VEN ACÁ PUTO!¡! -con el hacha  
Tobi- NOOO SENPAI ES MALO, MUY MALO Y HIDAN-SAN ES AUN PEOR  
Kisa- QUE SE JODA , TOBI CASI MATA A MI PEZ!¡  
Tobi- WAAAA  
Pein- !¡PAREN¡!  
Tobi: *se detiene* que pasa lider-san?  
Hi- sucede algo?  
Pein- no ^^ -se va-  
Tobi: ... *desaparese en una nube de humo*  
Hi- BASTARDO  
Ita- hidan dejalo -.- tenemos muchos problemas ahora con organizar todo para el lider  
Hi- si  
Ita- cada quien aga lo suyo... tobi vendra cuando sienta el olor a pastel

Todos asienten con la cabeza y van a hacer sus respectivas tareas (asignadas por el avaro de kakuzu) y tal como dijo itachi, tobi volvio cuando sintio el aroma al pastel…  
Pasaron horas y horas, en los que todos ya terminaron de organizar todo, mañana seria, según el lider, la boda….

(este es muy corto, pero es para anunciar que volvi!)


End file.
